Not Like the Rest
by Walter the Hummingbird
Summary: AU Earth 2. Lois and Clark meet in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters sadly I'm not that creative

When he entered the Talon the damn bell rung, he hated that atrocious bell that would alert the entire place of a new customer. He quickly surveyed the place and found a blonde with a petite build, a somewhat cute brunette with piercing blue eyes, and another brunette with a bob and knew today would be a good day. He went on to formulate his plan and in twenty minutes he'd be satisfied with his visit. Formulating his plan he went to order. The red headed woman behind the counter always looked at him disapprovingly when he would come in and sweet talk her customers and whisks them away for various activities. She only did it when she was sure he wasn't looking but would smile in his face whenever he would order. He could care less what the woman thought of him, it wasn't like she was his mother and even if she was he still wouldn't care.

"Hello how may I help you today?" she asks somewhat stiffly.

"Two caramel macchiatos and a slice of that delicious apple pie." He says politely, he may be arrogant but he still had manners that he choose for whoever he wanted. And for some reason ever since he start coming here he wanted her to like him for some odd reason. He wasn't that bad of a kid.

"Two?" she ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Is his reply, she doesn't need an explanation. He turns then and spots the brunette with the blue eyes and says "Excuse me is this seat taken."

Immediately she stammers to say no and he takes a seat. "Thanks I've been on my feet all day, and my feet were just begging for a rest." Is his cool lie.

"I'm Clark and your name is?"

"S-Samantha Turner." She says blinking as fast as a hummingbird flaps its wings.

"Well Samantha has anyone ever told you how your eyes shimmer, it's like watching the sun set on the pacific." Is the bait that he gives her that she quickly eats up and he can tell by the way she blushes and shakes her head no.

"Really, wow I just can't help but get lost, let me tell you what I like you, how about I buy you a coffee, hm? How does that sound? Have you ever had a caramel macchiato?"

She shakes her head no. "I'll tell you it's the best damn drink around." He says making sure to smile. Watching the way she blushed he could tell she would be his in a matter of moments. Noticing the book she was reading he picked it up, "_On the Road_? No way!"

"What?" she said a peculiar look on her face.

"This is my all-time favorite book, I always wanted to go around visiting pancake houses and just be free." He exclaimed as he noticed her face light up in excitement. "Me too" was her reply "I actually just started reading it for my English class."

"Oh really?" his eyebrow arching. "Where do you go to school?"

"Met U. We just started…." And the rest of her blabber faded into the distance. Something, someone had caught his eye. She had light brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, succulent lips, and…he thought he was going to die. She was beautiful.

"Two caramel macchiato's and an apple pie." Is all she says, and for some odd reason his pants feel tighter.

"Uh-Um Uh yeah th-that's mine." He says staring straight at her torso. "Hey Skipper, those aren't my face." is all she says before she leaves the table. And for the first time in years his face feels oddly hot.

To hell with Amanda or whatever her name is, his plan has changed.

He wants her, whoever she is and he wants her now.


	2. Chapter 2

To Clark Luthor it was all a big game and a game that he always won. He was intelligent, rich, and sexy who wouldn't want him. That very thought has been running through his head for the past three months. Three months ago is when she entered the picture and there was finally someone who didn't want him and it made him furious. Usually when he played his cards correctly he would have been there done that weeks ago. But there was something different about her than everyone else. She had been living with her cousin Chloe Sullivan ever since January. From what he knew her father had died of a heart attack two days after Thanksgiving. Usually with a tragedy like girls are the most vulnerable but, no not her.

He had met her on one of the trips he's forced to take with his father to Smallville. He thinks it irrelevant that he has to go and doesn't understand why he has to go along. Lex doesn't want to have anything to do with him, so like every other time he came down to the po' dunk town he visited their coffee shop the Talon when he could sneak away unnoticed. There was always some quick fling he could pick up and have some fun with.

Oh was he in for a special treat that day. The day his world came to a halt, the day his heart thundered, the day he blushed at the hand of a brash, sexy, beautiful woman. The day he met Lois Lane. Because of this he was in a frantic rage. He wanted her more than anyone else. It was all part of the game. She wasn't playing fair though, she was supposed to let him win. Let him score at least once. But no the stubborn woman held her ground every time he came around with his useless words. She just didn't understand what he had to offer her. It frustrated him beyond belief that he was still pursuing her after three months. He just couldn't believe that she wouldn't want him; he was a nice catch after all. At least that's what he and many of the girls from Metropolis to Star City thought.

He had been back to the Talon frequently ever since their first meeting much to her annoyance. To be honest she was really bruising his ego, she was so high and mighty that she wouldn't even give him two seconds of her time. Usually he could read a girl right away and tell what tactic to use on that specific woman. It had been fail proof before he met her. Something about her made him sweat, made him feel like a boy when he was clearly a man. He walks into the Talon annoyed by the bell and marches straight up to the counter. To his joy the object of his dreams as of frequent is behind the counter, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want today Bud?" she says obviously annoyed.

"You."

"Ew, you know if you don't order something that you can actually have in this lifetime I'm going to kick your ass."

With his hands up in surrender he shudders "Ok, Ok." while thinking this woman is so absolutely crazy and sexy at the same time. "What would you suggest?"

"Really, you want my honest opinion?" is her reply as he immediately nods his head.

She leans in close to his ear and whispers fiercely "For you my friend to stop coming here every Tuesday and Thursday at four o'clock harassing me."

"So we're friends now?" is his reply as his eye brows arch.

"Pal your pushing it, you're really pushing it." She exhales through barred teeth as she starts too count to ten. It's something she does a lot when he is around.

"Alright, alright, I'll have the usual." He says thinking of yet another plan after being shot down.

She turns around and he admires her and his only thoughts are damn she is gorgeous. When she turns back around she states "That will be four dollars and ninety two cent's" as he hands her a crisp twenty dollar bill.

" One black coffee and a blueberry muffin, have a nice day." She says with a smile on her face, happy he is finally about to leave.

"Thank you," he says grabbing the cup "but the muffin is for you." He winks and walks away to the nearest table.

Five seconds later she's there with the muffin in hand glaring at him. He takes a sip of his coffee then turns and requested her to sit down much to his dismay she didn't. She just looked at him seething.

"You know you can't just stand there, why don't you just sit down?" he cajoled again. Much to his surprise she actually did. Then slowly but surely she started to eat the muffin, looking everywhere but him. "How did you know?" she mumbles.

"Well for the past month or so I've noticed at four fifteen you take a ten minute break, every time you go to grab a blueberry muffin except they are all gone. You look down disappointed and settle for a banana nut muffin instead."

"Stalker much." She snorts.

"No just observant."

"Why?" she ask head down looking at the muffin.

"What?"

"I said why you dumb shit, why do you keep hassling me? Go find some other girl to get it on with cause I'm not the one. I'm sorry for being the cause of the friction in your jeans, but buddy you can't buy me with some damn muffin!" she exclaimed blowing her bangs out of her face.

He laughed.

"Oh so you think this is funny."

"Yeah your pretty damn hot, when your angry." He stated.

"You know I had been holding off on this because I felt sorry for you but you've got it coming." She fumed in search for her cell phone. "That pretty boy face of yours won't be so pretty for long."

Behind the counter again she started to angrily press numbers on a phone.

"And who are you calling to break my pretty face?" He said mockingly.

"My boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews I appreciate them greatly. And for you that want to know who Lois' boyfriend is well you'll just have to wait and see. This chapter we get to meet the Luthor's and Lionel has a surprise.

Later on that evening Clark's rage simmered. He couldn't believe the nerve that she had. He couldn't believe the way she disrespected him. He just couldn't believe it, but most importantly he couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe the way reacted whenever he was around her. He was no longer the suave in control Luthor that all the girls love; he turned into a bumbling fool when he was around her. He was tougher than this. He was better than her, he could do better. At least that is what he told himself. He had only known her for ninety days and his world had already been turned upside down.

Sitting in the dark of his room he silently brooded. Who was this boyfriend that she spoke of? Was he tall? Was he slim? He knew for a fact that he couldn't beat his "pretty face" to a pulp. He smiled to himself thinking back how she admitted he had a "pretty" face. But he didn't want to be just a "pretty" face, he wanted to be the face. The face that never escaped her mind that haunted her while she slept. He wanted his face to be like hers was to him. Who did this woman think she was? Ninety days. It had only been ninety days and he still hadn't won. He'd tried every tactic in his play book, being sweet, being shy, trying to make her jealous but she just didn't care. He leaned back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head trying to get comfortable only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" he answered gruffly, annoyed by his alone time being interrupted.

"Whoa! Talk about a man cave, where's the lights?" replied the voice in the still dark. Clark felt a grin come on his face, he knew that voice.

"Tess!" he exclaims as he gets up to embrace her. If anyone could make this whole Lois debacle any better she definitely could. "What are you doing here?"

"Spring break remember? I called and told you last week."

"Oh I guess I forgot, why the hell would you come back here though?" he questioned confused.

"I had to see my baby brother" she said whilst ruffling his hair. "And although we have are problems Lionel is still my father and well he called and asked if I would come for a couple of days. He has some big "family" announcement to make or something."

Her last remark made Clark raise an eyebrow. "He didn't mention anything about it to me."

"Well yeah, whatever Lionel's…well Lionel is Lionel." She exhaled looking down. "At the core he's a good man."

"Yeah he is, so how has it been going got any new guys I need to know about?" Clark asked.

"School is fine, and well . . . no, not really just talking to a couple of different suitable mates." She says while sitting down on the dark blue, ornate chair in the corner.

"Tess stop shitting yourself, who's this guy and where does he live I want to run a full background check to make sure he's not like that last pretty-boy dumb shit." Clark fumed seating himself on his bed facing her.

"Good grief Clark, what has gotten in to you?" she laughed. "I knew you had a potty-mouth but that my brother sounds like you've been watching way too many MTV reality shows."

"I'm just concerned." He faltered. Noticing that he didn't sound like any of those reality shows but more like the girl at the coffee shop in Smallville. "So what's this guy like anyway?"

"Well I'm only going to tell you I really sort of like this guy. Clark, he's different . . . just trust me on this one. " she smiled faintly.

"Ok. But if he's crazy or if he hurts you I get to kill him." Clark said, mumbling the last part.

She smirked and asked "So how about you baby brother, what's new, are you dating anyone? Or shall I say girls?"

"Now you know Tess that I do not date. Dating is for hopeless idiots who can't get any without a lot of effort." He paused, thinking back to _her._

"You know one day Clark, one day; you are going to have to actually start treating girls with some respect. The respect that they deserve." She mused raising an eyebrow.

"That's bull and you know it Lutessa, and I do respect women . . . I respect you."

"Yes, yes I know you have the utmost respect for me whatever, so who is she?" she questioned.

"W-What are you talking about?" he started to open his mouth when a fierce beep was emitted from the wall.

"Speak." He said to the wall.

"Eh-hem, your father says it is time for supper, meet in the main dining room, very well thank you." Says the slender, silver box on the wall.

"Thanks Archie, we will be there in a minute." Tess says back to the wall getting up from her seat. "Come on lover boy."

Dinner at the Luthor penthouse in Metropolis was always cold. Like everything else in the home if you could even call it that. Lionel of course set at the head of the table, with Clark on the right and Tess next to him. Across from them sat their menacing older brother Lex. They ate in silence until Lionel cleared his throat and proclaimed he had an announcement to make. All at once they all looked up from their plates and stared at their father with curiosity etched upon their faces.

"Well, as you all know I am getting old and am not able to do the certain activities that once came easily to me." He announced gruffly. Turning to Lex he said "I am naming you COO of LuthorCorp, as of today your new office is located at 354 Burrard Street and this is your new home."

"Father I-I-I don't understand, is this some kind of sick joke?" was Lex's dumfounded reply.

"Wipe that pathetic look of your face, of course this isn't a joke. How dare you question me." Lionel says with a tone of disgust.

"I'm sorry, Father, thank you very much for this opportunity. I will do my best."

"Damn straight you will."

"So what's going to happen to the mansion in Smallville?" Clark inquired.

"Well my son, that is our new home, I'm surprised you didn't notice we started moving your belongings this afternoon. "Clark, if you are ever going to be the great man you are destined to be, you have to at least be attentive." Lionel laughed along with Lex's childish snickering. He always thought it was funny when Lionel would point out some ridiculous imperfection of his.

"So were moving to Smallville, correct?"

"And I thought you had super hearing." Lex mumbled lifting his head up from his plate to stare him in the eyes.

"I do." was Clark's reply, while his face turned from inquisitive to utter confusion.

"Well it doesn't seem like it is working very well today, of course your moving to Smallville, how many times does father have to say it."

"Lex" is all Lionel says and gives warns him with his eyes. All Lex can think of is how Lionel always defends Clark, and he's not even his son. It's not fair but still he says nothing of it and says what his father wants to hear.

"I am sorry for my remarks father."

"So that was the big announcement?" Tess questioned.

"Yes. Where you expecting something? Hm?" Lionel jested and let out a laugh. "I had forgotten you were even here," he said with a tilt of his head. "Sitting there so quietly like a door mouse, better watch out for those cats, there always looking for that opportune moment to pounce. Sooner or later my child you will have to learn that this world wasn't made for the weak. But for the strong."

Tess just hung her head at the off-handed remark from her father. Sometimes she really did not understand why she came back around. "Yes, father, I understand." she asserted.

Clark always felt bad when Lionel would pick on Tess. She really didn't deserve it. But although he felt anger towards his father like he did every time he mistreated Tess, he was overly joyed at the fact that he was going to be moving to Smallville.

Smallville.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?" Lois said to her younger sister, while grabbing her books slowly out of her locker.

"Smith." Lucy replied looking in her compact mirror and fixing her hair.

"Who is Smith?"

"Sexy man in the hall, I came up with it when I saw him this morning. He is the most perfect looking human being in the world, I guess he just transferred he. . ." she trailed off gazing dreamily beyond Lois' shoulder.

"Lucy" she snapped her fingers in front of her sister, but she wouldn't come out of the trance. She followed Lucy's gaze and was shocked at who held it. It was Clark Luthor walking down the hall in all his dark glory. Crisp, dark blue, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows to expose his thick forearms, dark jeans, black, polished designer shoes, and a black leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes found Lois and his daring smirk transformed into a full blown wolfish grin.

"Well, well look who we have here" he said coming to a halt in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"I go to school here."

"Huh, oh really, since when?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Since today. Excited?" he asked placing his hand against her locker.

"No, not really."

"Hm, well who is this lovely lady?" Clark asked grabbing Lucy's hand.

"I-I'm Lucy." she stammered.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said bringing her hand to his lips.

Smacking Lucy's hands away Lois exclaim, "Stay the hell away from my sister, buster."

"Fiesty, just the way I like them." he winked at her.

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

"You better watch yourself mister, I'd kick your ass now but just you wait until next week."

"And what will happen next week that I am waiting for?"

"My boyfriend is coming to town and he's gonna kick your ass."

"Well we'll see about that won't we. As for now I have to go, don't miss me too much." He said while he walked away whistling with his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell was that? You know Smith?" Lucy asked looking dumbfounded after finally coming out of her trance.

"No." Lois said slamming her locker shut.

"You definitely know him, what was that about then?"

"He comes to the Talon, that's all I know about him." Lois puffed out while walking to her next class.

"Yeah sure whatever, it didn't seem that way."

"Well Lucy, I'd love to keep chatting but I've got class and so do you, so move it soldier."

He was quite proud of himself today. Thinking about his last encounter while walking into the bathroom Clark felt more like himself. Today he had got the last word, which was only a tale-tale sign that he'd be getting what he wanted in a matter of time, and then he'd be done with her. Although with the mission almost accomplished he was getting somewhat sad. He wondered what would happen after he'd got her. The chase would be over. And that's how it should be he thought to himself. But he felt a little sad thinking about the end. He laughed to himself; why should he care what happens after. He gets what he wants and then gets out.

He laughed at himself again. "Just a bit longer, there's no way she can resist you for too much longer." he told himself in the mirror, laughing again as he touched his face.

With a smile on his face he exited the bathroom and bumped into a couple of rather small group of guys in red and gold letterman jackets.

"Hey man watch were your going—well, well boys look who we have here, it's Richie Rich." a blonde headed guy said sizing up Clark. "Mr. Grey Poupon, you better watch it."

All his friends laughed as he pushed Clark. Reluctantly Clark went along with it. He smirked as the stout little blonde continued to insult him, and try to rough him up. He was used to it and decided to let the guy have his fun, for the time being.

"Mr. Grey Poupon and Richie Rich are the best insults you can come up with?" Clark laughed as the guy stared him in the eye. "I know I'm sexy but seeing as I only like girl parts I suggest you stop touching me."

The last comment set the small blonde into a rage as his fist flew with speed into the locker as Clark ducked away and reversed the attack. He held the guy by his neck against the locker he was just against a second ago.

"Now you listen here, come at me again and you're dead." Clark sneered. As he walked away the sea of gawking students parted quickly.

His next class was Algebra 2 and he wasn't too happy besides seeing Lois his day had been rather dull. So he was really excited when he walked in and saw her sitting in the back of the class.

"Hello." he said startling her.

"What the, great shit, are you in this class?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Why yes, it's a pleasure to see you here." he said placing his bag on the floor and sitting down in the seat next to her.

"That seat is taken pal."

"I know, by me."

"Why do you like to bothering me, don't you have better things to do?"

He pondered a bit before he spoke and decided to be brutally honest. "Well you see you are rather beautiful and I would like to see you-."

"Ok class today you will discover the secret." the old, oddly dressed teacher said to the class as he began to write a series of numbers on the board. Clark was amused and confused by the teacher's attire of a brown suit jacket, complete with a red bowtie, khaki cargo shorts, and socks with sandals.

"Alright, now what is the secret?" he asked the class which he got no response. "Ok so since no one knows I guess we shall try a different one."

As the teacher began to write another series of numbers Clark leaned over to Lois in utter confusion.

"What is he talking about?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

"Well you've been in this class longer than me, you should have picked up on his teaching style by now."

"He's a whack job, no one except for those three girls in the front row ever knows what he's talking about. Supposedly he had a traumatic experience before school started last fall and he has been Mr. Pee Wee Herman in the summertime ever since. Now would you please shut up while I try to concentrate?" she asked.

Apparently one of the girls in the front row like Lois had said had discovered the "secret" which was a pattern of some sort but Clark had tuned them out. It would be easy for him to learn all this information without Mr. Crazy.

"Why?" he asked Lois with a smirk in his face.

"Why what? Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Why do you try to concentrate it's not like you are going to understand what he's saying anyway." he pointed out. "You know I could help you."

"No thank you, I'd rather fail the class."

"Ok, whatever floats your boat, but as seeing your situation you might sink it."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she glared at him.

"I'm just saying that if you don't get the necessary help, you will fail the class if you don't understand it. That is all." he said dismissively.

"There are many other options out there for me to get help."

"Such as?"

"My boyfriend is studying to be a marine biologist so he knows all about this math stuff. So I don't need your help so shut up."

"Alright well can I just say one thing?" he inquired.

"No."

"Ok, ok but just so you know I could teach you a lesson far better than your boyfriend ever could." he replied laughing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello one and all, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I promise I will be updating a lot more frequently and hope that some of you are still interested in this story. Thank you for your support and comments and I'll be updating really soon.

* * *

Lois was being quiet, really quiet. For the past week Clark would say something during class and all she would do was look at him. Occasionally she would respond with one word like, 'yeah' or 'really?' but nothing more. He tried to say the most absurd things to get her to banter with him like they had been doing for the last six weeks, but she just stayed quiet.

This left Clark both frustrated and curious. How dare she not say more than a word to him? He thought about it but at the same time he wondered why? What had happened to her over last weekend? Why was it that when walked into class Monday afternoon it looked like she was crying? Why hadn't she been at work on Tuesday? Where was she in class on Wednesday? Something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

He was concerned. What was going on with her? In class today he had asked her if she was PMSing just to rile her up. To his surprise she did actually laugh. Slowly as she stopped she looked towards the window and whispered. "I wish."

Her face fell, and an odd pain coursed through Clark's chest. What the hell was happening to him? He felt lightheaded, a. What was going on, he couldn't get sick. There must be kryptonite somewhere he guessed. When the bell rang Lois flew out of class quickly. Clark was right behind her and followed her to her locker. Upon reaching her destination she turned to him at once.

"What?"

"I'm just worried about you, you seem…different."

"Huh" she replied whilst rolling her eyes. "Clark Luthor worried about someone besides himself, never thought I'd see the day. So what is it?"

Shifting his weight he leaned closer to her as students passed by. "What is what?"

"What do you want? No, why are you still trying to get in my pants, it's been what five months? Can't you go find some bimbo to rock the trailer bus with because I am not the one. So will you please stop bothering me, I have a lot of things on my plate right now and I don't need to keep your bone headed ass on it. You got it?" She finished staring fiercely at him.

"No, I actually don't." he replied defiantly crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at her. Tilting his head to get a better look at her as she began to open her locker, in an attempt to ignore him he spoke again. "I didn't get it, I don't get why you've been so quiet the past week, I don't get why you weren't in class the other day, I don't get why you were crying Monday, and I don't get why I never met this boyfriend of yours."

Slamming her locker shut she glared at him. After a moment she exhaled and looked down. "Lanes don't cry." was all she said before she began to walk away.

Clark was angry with himself, downright furious. She was driving him mad. On his way home he decided he would have to talk to Tess soon. She would know a thing or two about the way woman's brain worked. Well specifically a strong headed woman.

While driving out of the school parking lot he let out a chuckle as he saw a tow truck preparing to take someone's car. Pathetic he thought to himself until he saw familiar figure walk up to the repo man. Lois, he thought before he quickly put his car in park and went over to them. As he approached Lois folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Great, just great." she exhaled.

"What is going on here?" ignoring her Clark asked the stubby, red faced man.

"Luthor, stay out of this. I can handle this myself, plus you're causing a scene." she pointed towards his parked car, with the door wide open halting the other students from getting out of the parking lot.

Ignoring her once again, Clark now folded his arm and asked the man whose name appeared to be Nathan according to his jumpsuit the same thing again.

"Well it appears your girlfriend here has forgotten to pay her car note for the past six months, so I am taking it away."

"How much?" Clark asked while Lois exclaimed, "I am not his girlfriend!"

"How much for what?" Nathan looked between the two puzzled by the outburst.

"To get the car back." Clark stated as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a thick wad of money.

"Somewhere around nine hundred dollars."

The man stared amazed as Clark counted out nine crisp hundred dollar bills from the wad. "Here" he jutted the money out to the man with his hand. "That should take care of it right?"

"Of course, of course, you just have to sign a few documents, I'll be right back." the man said retreating back to the truck.

Lois was standing there arms still folded with a thinking expression on her face. Clark finally stopped ignoring her and turned and smiled at her. Just as he was about to speak her eyebrows knitted together before she exhaled and said, "You didn't have to do that. But thank you, how can I-"

"Here Ms. Lane just sign here and here, then you are free to go." the man said giving the papers to Lois. Clark decided to thank the man and handed him another crisp bill for the trouble."Ms. Lane your boyfriend sure is a keeper." he said with a wink and a toothy grin taking the papers.

"He's not my boyfriend." she whispered the last word as the man had already retreated back to his truck.

With the man gone Lois looked at Clark again. He was looking at her with an odd expression, one that freaked her out.

"Well thanks, Clark but I've got to go, you know I have work to do to get money to pay you back and all, so um yeah thanks again. See you." she said as she went to get into her car.

As assumed he followed her, opening her car door for her. When she got in he shut it softly and gestured for her to roll down the window. She did but not before rolling her eyes and letting out a deep breath. He surprised her when he gently leaned on the window.

"You don't have to pay me back." he said his voice unusually soft. "Just know that." He lifted up from the window and started to walk towards his car again. The cars that were once at a halt because of them had found another route and the parking lot was nearly cleared. He looked so different in that moment to her and against her better judgment she found herself yelling.

"Clark!" she yelled before getting out her car. "Wait" she said walking across the parking lot to where he stood, frozen at her command. She stood there for a second looking down whilst playing with her fingers. "Isn't there something I can do to repay you, I just feel bad, that was a lot of money and you know money doesn't exactly grow on trees, well technically it does, but that doesn't really matter, and sorry I'm rambling it's just where I come from nothing is ever free. So what do you want? How can I repay you, no funny business though okay?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "I said you didn't have to repay me, but since you keep insisting I have something in mind." His face shifting into a somewhat smirk before he laughed. An idea had popped into his head. Like a light bulb appearing over his head, extinguishing the dark thoughts he usually had.

"Hey buddy, I said no funny business. I'm not that kind of girl." she said.

"I know, I know just go to the Talon and your instructions will be there." He said curtly before he smirked and got into his car.

"Instructions? What the hell Luthor, why can't I just pay you like a normal person?" she asked once again annoyed at the guy. How can he go from being sweet guy she just seen moments ago, to total jackass jerk within seconds?

"Just do as your told and all will be well." He said before he waved and drove off.

Arriving at the Talon fifteen minutes later Lois quickly went in to start her shift. Completely forgetting about the "instructions" and just focusing on work. She came around the counter whilst putting on her apron and accidently bumped into Martha.

"Hey Martha, I am so sorry for being late, it's been a long day. I will get right to work." she announced to the red head.

"Lois its ok, don't worry about that. I have something for you." Martha said smiling while she ducked under the counter to get something.

"Martha, no I can't take anything more from you, with all that you've provided me with, I feel like-"

"Lois this isn't from me." Martha replied cutting Lois off.

Lois immediately remembered the "instructions" that Clark apparently had for her. How did he get them here so fast? She wondered as her heart start to beat faster. Please don't let it be crazy she whispered to herself before she looked at Martha's smiling face.

Martha then slid a blueberry muffin across the counter to Lois. Looking puzzled at Martha she asked "What's this?"

"I don't know looks like someone has a question for you." Martha chuckled.

Upon looking down at the muffin again Lois noticed that the sugar crystals on top spelled out something. She thought that maybe if she ate it quickly it would all disappear. So she did, but when she glanced at the napkin she noticed to boxes, one said 'yes' and the other 'no'.

Martha watched the whole thing amused then leaned over the counter with a pen. "From what I was told you're supposed to check a box and then deliver this black coffee and apple pie to the guy over there in the corner." she said pointing to the guy who was "supposedly" reading a newspaper.

Shocked Lois did as she was told, and delivered the napkin, coffee, and pie to the "customer".

"Really Luthor, really?" she said.

Clark took the napkin and saw that it was blank. He frowned before taking a sip of his coffee. "I thought we had an agreement, this is what you have to do to pay me back."

She quickly took a deep breath, took the napkin, and checked yes. "Happy now Clarkie?"

He smiled before saying "Yes, very."

She walked away and was met with another smiling face. Martha eyes twinkled as she asked "So I take it you said 'yes' from the smile on his face."

"Yes, yes I did." Lois said trying to convey no emotion.

"Ah, this is so exciting. I can't believe you're going to prom, and with such a dashing fellow."

"Yeah, me neither."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what does your boyfriend think of you going to prom with me?" he smirked as he inched his desk closer to hers.

"Shut up and pay attention." She said as she nodded towards the teacher.

He decided to listen to her command, but only for a few seconds before his eyes strayed back to her. Without thinking his hand reached out and stroked her golden hair. His actions caused a death glare from Lois so he retracted his hand slowly before leaning over to whisper.

"For prom you should wear your hair up."

* * *

Lois was wiping down the counter when her sister walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Luce." she said without looking up from her task.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lois asked finally looking up from her task.

Lucy put her bag down on the chair and sat down then looked at her older sister, giving her the "you know what I'm talking about look".

"Lucy there's nothing to tell, why don't you go sit in the car while I finish up here. I'm almost done."

With one look from her baby sister Lois caved. "Fine, ok I'm going to prom with Clark Luthor a.k.a SMITH. Are you happy now?"

"Hm…well although I wanted him for myself I guess I'm happy for you, Lois of course I'm happy. You've been through so much and it's nice to see you have found your knight in shining ar-"

"He is not my knight in shining armor; I'm just going with him as a favor." Lois said. Putting away the last of the cleaning supplies, hastily pulling of her apron and grabbing her bag, "And that is all. Come on visiting hours are almost over."

"Psh, a favor yeah right, you know you like him. SMITH is the greatest thing that has happened to you in the past two years Lois." Flipping her hair and trailing behind her sister out the door of the Talon, "I just don't understand why you won't give the guy a chance."

The last comment made Lois pause while reaching for her keys. Turning to Lucy before locking up the glass doors she replied, "So your saying I should give a guy that only wants to get in my pants a chance to get in my pants? Lucy really, haven't I taught you anything." Shaking her head she began to make her way to her car.

"I don't think a guy who just wants to "get in your pants" would still be in pursuit of you after what's it been? Five months? And I also don't think a guy who just wanted to "rock the trailer bus" with you would pay off like nine months of car notes. Lois I think he really likes you."

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"And why is that?" Lucy asked opening the passenger door and getting in the car.

"Because I sure as hell can't stand him."

"Hm…sure Lois." was the only reply Lucy said aloud.

* * *

"Yes, of course I'm doing well in school." Clark said into the phone. Lying on his bed Clark looks up to the ceiling and smiles. Thinking back over his day and how good it had been. When Lois came to mind he sat up quickly as he remembered why he had called his sister in the first place. "Hey Tess, will you be able to make it home this weekend?"

In response to his sisters questioning of why she should come home next weekend, Clark's smile got bigger as he replied, "I'm going to prom so I need to get a tux and I was hoping you'd come with me."

The laughter he heard coming from his phone confused him. "You're going to prom? With who? Oh my is it that girl Louise you always talk about?"

Clark felt angered that she was laughing at him. "Her name is Lois and yes I'm going to prom with her." He said curtly and it ceased the laughing on the other line.

"Clark, I'm sorry it's just…wow you must really like this girl. Aw my baby brother is in love, he's finally put his player days behind him. I'm so proud of you." Tess said truthfully.

Clark shifted uncomfortably as his sister spoke and it got him thinking. "I'm not in love. It's just that she's not as easy as the other girls. So are you coming tomorrow or not?" he asked slightly annoyed at the feelings of confusion that were running around his mind.

"Hm…sure Clark, well I think I can make it, father is going out of town for the weekend right?"

"Yes. That reminds me I got to go. See you tomorrow." he said hurriedly before he left his room.

Walking through the mansion to his father's office, Clark's mind wondered what would make Tess think he was in love with Lois. To him it was plan ludicrous. He was not in love with Lois. If he wasn't in love with Lois then what was it? He couldn't be in love for Lois. His father always taught him love was for the poor and the hopeless. He didn't need it, it wasn't worth his time.

After knocking on the door twice Clark entered the dark office.

"Father, are you in here?" Clark question hangs in the air. As he goes to walk away a voice stops him dead in his tracks.

"Clark. Father has appears to have already left, but we can have a little talk. You know brother to brother." Lex said with an evil glint in his eye as he turned Lionel's black desk chair around to face Clark.

"No, it's fine. I'll just call him later." Clark said before turning to leave once again.

"What's the rush Clark, why don't you just stick around for a bit? Just like old times."

Clark thought a moment before he moved cautiously through the elegant room that still smelled of aftershave, old books and as he got closer to his brother a horrendous musk.

"Like old times huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, for instance when you were in kindergarten and we wanted father to build us the tree house out back. Do you remember? It was our fortress of solitude; there were no worries, no cares. The perfect getaway a definite home away from home. "

"How could I forget, remember we used to pretend that tree house was everything from a pirate ship to Warrior Angel's headquarters." Clark said lost in the memories. He zoned out on what Lex was saying as another memory raced to the forefront of his mind. A memory that wasn't as pleasant to think about like taking over pirate ships and finding "treasure". The memory he hadn't thought of in a while that involved his brother and kryptonite. It wasn't the big brother he was proud of when he was in kindergarten. Or the big brother he looked up too when he had to write on who he wanted to be like in the fourth grade. The brother in his memory was the brother that sat in front of him now.

Clark looked at his brother who seemed to be smiling in his memories of the times when they were just boys. That's when it hit Clark that something was definitely up. Lex was saying more than two words to him, smiling, reminiscing. Nothing good would come of this if he stayed any longer. So he decided to excuse himself.

"Well brother, it has been fun, but I must be going now."

"Your right. I should be heading out too." Lex said to Clark as he rose out of the seat and came to pull him into a hug. "Be safe little brother."

As Lex walked out Clark stood in the same spot dumbfounded. Why was Lex being that nice all of a sudden? Something was definitely up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy Birthday, to you!" Lucy and Lois sang to the red headed woman while she smiled brightly at them. Leaning over she put her arms out to hug the girls saying her thanks.

"Seriously girls, you didn't have to do this." she said blowing out the candles on the cake. "This is really all too much."

"Martha, after everything you've done for us this past year it's the least we could do." Lois replied as she went around the counter in the tiny apartment above the Talon to retrieve a knife.

While Lucy got the plates Martha just beamed at the two girls who had become like daughters to her in the past year happily. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Lucy asked placing a plate in front of Martha.

"Well." Martha said with a twinkle in her eye. "I would like to go shopping in Metropolis, for a certain someone's prom dress."

"No way, it's your birthday. The day is for you to do something for yourself. You do a shit load of stuff for us every day so today it is all about you." Lois said. "Sorry for my language."

"But you don't understand Lois, I want to. I always wanted to go shopping with my daughter for a prom dress. After the whole 'situation' with Jonathan I thought I'd never see the day. But then you two came into my life. Do you understand why I want to do this? It would be a wonderful present for me and you alike." Martha said before eating a piece of the chocolate cake.

Dropping her fork Lucy smiled up at Martha before Lois replied. "Okay, we can go to Metropolis."

Feeling awkward in the mushiness of the moment Lois decided to change the subject slightly. "I thought you didn't like Clark?"

"I didn't. But it seems like you've changed him. Ever since you came around I haven't seen him acting as you kids say douchey." Martha explained her change of heart. "He doesn't seem so bad anymore. I don't know if it's just me but, I seriously think he has feelings for you Lois. Real ones."

"That's what I told her the other day." Lucy replied. "From him paying off your car notes, to the way he asked you to prom, the guy is definitely into you.

"Yeah into getting in my pants." Lois snorted while pushing away her plate.

"Lois, as I've said before you are like a daughter to me. Would I approve of a guy that only wanted to get into someone I really love and care about pants? And it seems as if you have taken liking to his antics with the way you're always talking about him." she said while smirking at a once again dumbfounded Lois Lane.

* * *

"Hello Lois."

Looking up from the table she sat up she rolled her eyes at the smirking boy in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to lunch." He said pulling up a nearby chair and sitting next to her.

"Um no you're notl I'm busy right now. And could you please keep it down, this is the library you know? A place to be quiet."

He scooted closer to her and whispered, "Come on its just lunch. Besides we need to talk about prom."

"There's nothing to talk about." she hissed back while scooting her chair further away from the smirking boy. As he was again opening his mouth to speak she got up to put away the book she had been reading. To her dismay he followed closely behind. After hurriedly placing the book back onto the shelf she tried to ignore Clark's consistent question about lunch.

"Hey you with the ponytail, just go to lunch with the dude." a guy said looking up from his book making it clear to Lois, Clark was not only annoying her.

"Damn it Clark" crossing her arms she said. "I'll go to lunch with you."

Thrilled that she actually agreed Clark went to help her by grabbing her bag, which she quickly smacked out of his hands. "I can take care of it myself."

"Eh, suit yourself just being a gentleman."

"Psh, yeah right mister. Let's go, I'm hungry also just so you know you're paying since this was your gentlemanly idea." she said slinging her red and black book bag over her shoulder before heading towards the exit.

Smiling he followed behind her as he had been doing a lot of as of lately.

"Did you get your dress yet?" he asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, its purple." she replied dryly.

"Interesting."

Clark speeds out of the school parking lot onto the road. They drive along down the road in silence for a good five minutes before Lois becomes somewhat irritated with the quiet atmosphere.

"That's all you're gonna say 'interesting'." She finally says rolling her eyes.

Looking over to her while shrugging, "Yeah, what else should I say?" Now it was Lois' turn to shrug. "It's just—nothing never mind."

The car goes quiet again until they come upon a red light. "Hey, Clark." Lois said an odd look upon her face. As soon as he turned his head her lips met his.

* * *

A/N: Once again I am sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic. I know this chapters short but I wanted to give you guys something. There is more to come sooner than later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
